This is a Miracle Night by Iris Dynasty
~Live Info~ Idols: Haruka Shiratama, Kululu Kurumi, Usagi Hishikawa, Galileo, Lady Arachne, Hellen Bokerdole, Kenna Bokerdole (aka Iris Dynasty) Coord: Song: Miracle Night from THE IDOLM@STER PLATINUM MASTER 01 Miracle Night ---- ~Before Live~ Usagi: We finally got out of ParaDime! That sounds refreshing! (stretches out arms) Kululu: I'll tell that Kalala off next time. For now, our promised live must happen. Arachne: Our first live as the unit Iris Dynasty. Galileo: The unit that can take their audience around the world. Hellen: And sing about it! Kenna: Isn't that right, leader? Haruka: Haruka sure does certainly agree! Let's make this happen, guys! All: We're the Seven Wonders of the Idol World! Iris Dynasty, landing on stage~ ---- ~Coord Change~ Meganee: Scan the appropriate amount of PriTickets. All: Idol Time, Countdown! Meganee: Iris Dynasty takes the stage today showing their newly designed coords by the bunny designer, Usagi. Uniformly designed with the colors lavander, hot pink and dark purple to show how united the team is! All: Iris Dynasty Stage Coord~ Audience: Iris Dynasty! We've been waiting for you! Take us around the world! :Call and Response Time Haruka: Haruka from the future is here! Kululu: Spinning spinning... Audience: ...Kurumi Kululu! Usagi: Everyone! Usa Usa Gi~ (Audience repeats) Galileo: Fusion Galileo (Audience joins) Gallery Arachne: Prepared to be captured at the web of my song! Shiyaa!! Audience: Arachne-sama! Hellen: Road to Olympus? Eh? Take me there, please. Audience: Καλά! (pronounced as Kalá; Greek for "Good" or "Okay") Kenna: This is rockin' good! Kenna is rockin' Prism Paradise! All: We're Iris Dynasty! Please enjoy our live and dance through this EDM song we chose. ---- ~Live~ Haruka - , Kululu - , Usagi - , Galileo - , Arachne - , Hellen - , Kenna - Tsuki ga nemuru fushigi na yoru Nee himitsu no basho Machiawasete Saa dekakeyou Hoshi ni tsuzuru negaigoto wa Kono yoru zenbu kanau yo Sora mo toberu yo Four! Saa NAITO ROONCHI shikai wa ryoukou Three! Odorou yo mizugameza no DANSU HOORU Two! Haribote mitai na uchuusen dakedo One! Dokomademo kitto tsureteiku yo Ima ga miraisa! Hajimaru yo saa hoshi-tachi no MAACHI Issho ni utatte Kono yozora ni kono yozora ni niji o kakete Monogatari ga owaru mae ni HARII APPU HARII APPU HARII APPU Kimi to odoritainda waraitainda! Yume janainda yo ne Yume janainda Yume janainda! Yume janai! Kono MIRAKURU NAITO! Kono MIRAKURU NAITO! Kono MIRAKURU NAITO! Kimi ga irunda Kimi ga irunda! Yume janai! Kono MIRAKURU NAITO! Kono MIRAKURU NAITO! Kono MIRAKURU NAITO! Tsunaida te o hanasanai Kono MIRAKURU NAITO Kono MIRAKURU NAITO All: Making Drama, Switch On! Iris Dynasty performs Idol Travellers to the Beautiful World. Haruka, Kululu and Usagi are riding on a plane. Galileo and Arachne are riding on a boat. Hellen and Kenna are riding on a train. The three vehicles pass by billboards featuring popular tourist spots (like the The Leaning Tower of Piza in Italy). After, the three vehicles met on one spot and the idols got out from their vehicles and strike a pose as all of those tourist spots appear in the background. All: Idol Travellers to the Beautiful World! Haruka: Hope you enjoy the tour! All: Cyalume Change The idols change into their Cyalume Sticker Set coords. Yume janainda yo ne Yume janainda ---- Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Debut Live Category:Shows Category:Haruka Shiratama's Shows Category:Kululu's Shows Category:Usagi Shows Category:Galileo's Shows Category:Arachne's Shows Category:Hellen's Shows Category:Kenna's Shows Category:Iris Dynasty Category:Iris Dynasty Shows